


Stoned 3

by Sunhawk16



Series: Stoned [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2011.  Dialog fic and horrible humor.  These are beyond dumb....





	Stoned 3

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2011. Dialog fic and horrible humor. These are beyond dumb....

No… seriously this time; just fucking shoot me, Heero.

Now, Duo… don’t be like that.

I want my damn kidney stone back, ok?

It can’t be that bad…

I have a stent, Heero. Nobody mentioned the stent to me. Or the string. There is a string hanging out of… out of a place no string should be hanging.

Well, that’s how the stent will come out again, Duo…

I know that. I know that now. Do you have any idea how unattractive that idea is? That somebody is going to pull that string in five to seven days and… ugh. I don’t even want to be awake for that.

Sally said it wasn’t that bad.

But Sally can not be trusted, now can she? Sally did not tell me about the string. Sally did not warn me about what the pain meds were going to do either.

Well, she did tell you to drink lots of water…

But she did not tell me why. If I had known that not drinking gallons of water was going to result in the brick in my colon, I would have been more diligent.

Well… uh… at least you don’t have that problem anymore.

Oh no… now I have screaming diarrhea from the antibiotics that were due to the flaming infection that effing urologist gave me. That’s just so much better!

Well… uh… at least you’re not a girl. Noin got a yeast infection from the antibiotics on top of everything else.

How… do you even know that? Why would Noin even be talking to you about something like that?

Sally told me when I called her to find out what to do about your… uh… dysentery. So at least there’s one thing you can’t have happen… right?

Will you stop looking for the bright side and allow me my whining? Please? I think, after this last week, I’m allowed a little whine. Hey… wine. Wine’s a fluid… right?

Somehow, I don’t think that’s quite what the doctor meant….


End file.
